Of Moons, Monsters, and Mayhem
by SurfCurse
Summary: Stubborn, defiant, and audacious. I really thought I could handle those Slytherins and future death eaters on my own- too bad the Marauders keep getting in my way. Being friends with Lily Evans doesn't help either. How will seventh year play out when tensions between the houses reach a boiling point?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Please enjoy! This story will hopefully have equal parts of drama/comedy/romance/adventure and I will try to remain as canon as possible. This is a marauder era fic as you could probably tell and it is also told from an OC point of view. **

* * *

**Prologue **

I was out of breath as I stared down into the bright blue eyes watching me daringly from above. Boiling with hatred, I was unable to control my actions. My foot pushed harder into the man's crotch before me and he hissed in discomfort.

"You don't like that so much now do you?" I seethed.

"Careful, bird. You know I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." He smiled up at me in with sheer madness in his eyes.

"Shut up." I snapped before spitting right on his smug face. His smile disappeared and he grimaced in disgust as he tried fighting the restraints holding him down.

"C'mon Olivia, let's just turn him in." A soft voice spoke behind me. I turned around and stared into the soft brown eyes pleading with me.

"You don't understand, Remus," I replied. I turned back around and stared down at Rosier who was awaiting the next bit of torture. Deep inside I wished Remus wasn't here to see this- I was grateful that he was my saving grace and managed to restrain Rosier after he found me being assaulted by the devil himself, but I wanted my reprisal for everything Evan Rosier ever did to me.

"You won't do it- I know you won't you silly little mudblood." He jeered before letting out the quietest snicker.

Pure hatred coursed through my veins more than ever before- I may have hated him more than You-Know-Who himself. I could feel my face turning bright red and my head felt like it would explode as anger overruled my emotions.

"You'll be with your dear friend Fenwick soon, love. And Meadows and McKinnon, a bunch of pathetic souls if you ask me." He looked so psychotically pleased with himself.

That did it. I had tried to be reasonable, and I was normally very good at keeping my temper under control and always thought of the consequences before acting. With a wild rage, I raised my wand and uttered the very curse that ruined me years before and never thought would leave my lips.

"_Crucio!"_ I hissed and watched in sick pleasure as Rosier began writhing in pain and cursing at me. He was calling me obscenities he never had before which only shocked me a little. His face broke out into a sweat and was turning a deep shade of red and before I could mutter another curse at him a strong hand pushed my wand arm down at my side.

"Enough." A hoarse voice spoke in my ear. I turned around abruptly, eyes wild as I stared into a pair or piercing grey eyes- My heart dropped to my stomach from the absolute shock of seeing him. _Sirius. _

He looked at me with a mix of concern, fear, and anger and I almost felt ashamed. Out of everyone in the Order, I would've thought he would understand the most.

"Don't you get it?" I whispered and could feel hot tears pooling in my eyes and falling down my cheeks.

He simply looked at me and let go of my arm. He muttered an incantation and a white corporeal dog emerged from his wand. He spoke quietly to the Patronus and watched as it ran off deeper into the dark woods.

A hacking cough reached my ears and I slowly turned my body to face Rosier again. He started laughing again harder this time and was barely able to get any words out.

"Unbelievable! Black saving your sweet arse again. You just can't seem to do anything for yourself can you, mudblood? What will you do when your precious blood traitor boyfriend isn't around anymore to protect you?" He spoke and continued laughing hysterically.

I couldn't find the energy to retaliate at that point. I didn't feel the need to insult Rosier or inform him that Sirius wasn't my boyfriend or acknowledge his empty threats. The Aurors were coming which ultimately meant I won. A small smile graced my lips.

Heavy stomping on the wet leaves that littered the forest floor greeted my ears and I watched as Sirius trudged angrily towards Rosier.

"Sirius, please." Remus pleaded from behind me.

Sirius ignored Remus and sneered down at Rosier. With as much strength as he could muster, he kicked Rosier right in his side and he howled in pain.

Rosier writhed violently against Remus's restraints but was unsuccessful. "Haven't you had enough?" He whispered angrily.

"Actually, I'm just getting started," Sirius replied and kicked his target once again.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to face the direction of Remus only to find Alastair Moody stomping towards them with three Aurors by his side.

"Oh for fuck's sake, not this old codger." Rosier started while rolling his eyes.

"That's enough out of you, boy. The dementors are waiting for you." Moody replied.

A slow smile crept onto Rosier's face. I frowned and felt my insides squirm as I watched him and tried to understand what was so amusing.

"They can have me, I don't care. I was a loyal servant to the Dark Lord. He will reward me generously."

Moody grunted and frowned down at Rosier's pathetic figure. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, lad."

A few moments passed where Moody and the other Aurors stunned Rosier and removed his restraints. With one last knowing look at Sirius, Remus, and I, Moody disapparated, taking Rosier with him.

Dead silence met my ears. I stood there in disbelief and was shaking like a leaf. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and jumped around to face Remus who was shooting me a sympathetic smile but I couldn't seem to muster one in return. I turned my head to face Sirius who was avoiding eye contact with me and was kicking at the leaves with his leather boots.

"Let's get out of here, it's been a long night," Remus spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. I nodded and allowed him to take my hand. We turned on the spot and the last thing I saw was a pair of eyes full of concern watching me disappear.


	2. Skirting Around a Lot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**First chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Good going, Olivia._ I was currently stumbling over myself trying to get my knee-high socks on in a timely manner. The dormitory I had grown to call home for the past six years was empty and I was silently fuming. I had woken up from my blissful slumber to a completely silent dormitory, which was extremely rare considering I shared it with four other girls, and I was instantly suspicious. It wasn't until I checked my wristwatch and noticed it was five minutes after my first lesson began that I realized I had woken up late and nobody woke me. I snatched the first skirt I saw which was lazily thrown on the floor and grabbed my bag before sprinting out of there without giving myself a once over in the mirror. Maybe autumn had arrived early, but I could swear there was more of a breeze caressing my inner thighs than usual in early September.

Luckily Slughorn took a liking to me, or else I would've been in deep shit for having arrived fifteen minutes late to class. I pushed open the dingy dungeon door and discovered a full classroom with equal parts red, green, blue, and yellow colored robes. I blushed in embarrassment as a dozen pairs of eyes were on me and I quickly took a seat at the only empty table which happened to be next to Hufflepuff Benjy Fenwick. He smiled down at me with slight sympathy in his eyes before turning back to Slughorn who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Welcome to your seventh year, Miss Delacroix. Your first lesson of the year will be to arrive to class in a timely manner." Slughorn addressed to me before turning back to the chalkboard. A loud snort from the front alerted me and I rolled my eyes after realizing it was none other than Ava Greengrass.

"Ignore her, she smells like dragon dung," Benjy whispered next to me and I snickered quietly.

Slughorn continued his discourse on truth potions and after ten minutes of note-taking, we were instructed to gather our supplies for Veritaserum. Everyone appeared slightly nauseous at the thought of making the considerably difficult potion on the very first lesson of the year. Peter Pettigrew looked like he was about to wet himself while his partner, Remus Lupin, was trying to calm him down and tell him he would do most of the work. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, not quite understanding how Pettigrew made it into N.E.W.T potions in the first place.

"I'll go." I offered and Benjy nodded in acknowledgment. I walked past a head full of long fiery red hair belonging to none other than my dear roommate Lily Evans and flicked the back of her scalp.

"Hey!" She hissed in annoyance and flung her head around to face me.

I cracked a sarcastic smile down at her. "Thanks for waking me up this morning!"

Lily gasped in disbelief. "We did try to wake you! You were in a bloody coma for crying out loud!" She whispered frantically and I frowned in confusion.

"This isn't social hour." A nasally voice spoke behind me and I cringed when I realized it was Severus Snape. Not wanting to argue, I continued forward and made my way to the supply cabinet. I was harshly reminded of Lily and Snape's old and now demolished friendship and didn't want to establish an altercation between the two and potentially get my head blown off. After gathering what we needed I made my way back to my table but was interrupted by a tall lanky figure standing in my way.

I groaned in annoyance when I realized it was none other than Satan's spawn himself, Evan Rosier. He was smirking down at me as if he knew a secret about me that no one else did.

"Did you accidentally pack your skirts from first year, Delacroix? Not that I'm complaining of course." He smirked.

I gasped in horror at the sudden realization that I had forgotten to put on my robes and I had grabbed the wrong skirt this morning. His words caught the attention of stupid Greengrass who shrieked in laughter.

"Go fuck yourself, pervert," I whispered angrily to Rosier.

"I gladly will, and I'll do it thinking of you in your school skirt." He responded quietly so only I could hear.

I shuddered in disgust while hurriedly making my way back to my table without dropping my supplies. The urge to vomit was strong and I could feel Benjy gazing at me in concern.

"You alright, Olivia? You look like you just saw a dementor." He asked.

I began measuring out each ingredient carefully in an attempt to forget what just happened. "Nothing, I just walked past Greengrass and you're absolutely right, she does smell like dragon dung."

Benjy howled in laughter and I grinned in response.

"Pssst, Delacroix! I'm afraid I'll have to take 10 points from Gryffindor for your uniform violation." A snarky voice to my right spoke and I narrowed my eyes at James Potter who was grinning at me while flashing his stupid head boy badge. Eyeing his red and gold tie carefully, I muttered a simple spell under my breath and watched the colors change to silver and green.

"Stuff it, Potter. You have the wrong tie on by the way." I retorted and grinned in satisfaction when his jaw dropped at the sight of his tie. Sirius Black strutted past with his arms full of ingredients and let out a bark of laughter.

"You're losing your touch, Prongs." Sirius grinned while pulling at James' new Slytherin tie.

"Shut it, Padfoot," James growled before returning back to their potion-making.

I held back a smile and turned back to my newly brewing concoction.

We continued working on the Veritaserum which turned out to be an extremely complicated potion. Slughorn would not be making it easy on us this term and this only made me more anxious for my other classes. The chatter in the classroom reached a bare minimum as people were furiously flipping through their potions textbooks and chopping and mixing their ingredients as carefully as possible. I glanced up and could see my roommate Marlene McKinnon's blonde hair becoming progressively frizzier by the minute. Black and Potter, who could never seem to shut their traps, were oddly silent as they focused on their concoction. I smiled wryly to myself before returning my attention to our cauldron.

Our potion was clear as day and sizzled slightly after adding a new ingredient. My stomach was growling loudly and I began to feel the subtle dizziness that accompanied my usual symptoms of hunger. Benjy snorted quietly next to me as my stomach continued to growl loudly. I elbowed him softly and frowned down at my stomach.

"Five minutes!" Slughorn announced and a groan escaped the mouths of a handful of students. I took another glance at our potion which was still as clear as water, as it should have been.

"Looks good." I murmured to Benjy and he grinned in agreement. After five minutes passed the entire class looked exhausted. I conjured up a vial and filled it with our potion while Benjy wasted the rest. Slughorn was adamant we get rid of the remnants of our potion as the "consequences for taking some would be grave and earn us a trip to the ministry of magic." I eyed the likes of Rosier and Greengrass skeptically. I wouldn't put it past them to try and take some for themselves to use on unsuspecting muggle-borns simply to humiliate them. I hurriedly grabbed my bag before Rosier could harass me again and accompanied Lily and Marlene to our next lesson.

"You look a right mess, Olivia. How come you didn't wake up this morning?" Marlene asked as we made our way out of the dungeons and towards Transfiguration.

"That makes me feel wonderful, Marlene" I replied sarcastically.

"But seriously- Lily, Alice, and I tried so hard to wake you but it was dead impossible. You were definitely alive though because you kept muttering for us to fuck off." She laughed.

I shrugged as we made our way up the staircase. "Don't know. I'll just blame it on all the food I consumed at the feast yesterday." I placed my hands on my belly and frowned when I heard another loud rumble.

"Actually, I think I'll run to the kitchens before class. I'm really not in the mood to have a fainting spell on the first day back." I said.

Lily's slight figure appeared next to Marlene. "But you'll be late again! C'mon Olivia, surely you can make it until lunch?" Lily asked pleadingly.

I shook my head. "I'm not worried about it. I'll have a word with McGonagall afterward if it makes you feel better."

Lily sighed at me but decided not to argue further. I bid them adieu and made my way down to the ground floor towards the kitchens. I was eternally grateful for my dear friend Remus for showing me the kitchens in fourth year after I had a run-in with some nasty Slytherins who made me miss dinner one night. Remus was the only Marauder I could tolerate sometimes, and I wondered how he hung around Potter and Black. I also wondered how in Merlin's name Potter earned himself a head boy badge this year and if he pulled some tricks to get it. That boy would do _anything _to be alongside Lily despite her continued hostility towards him.

The enormous painting of fruit appeared before me and just before I could reach up and tickle the pear, I screamed in surprise as I felt a presence behind me.

"Did you charm your skirts shorter this term, Delacroix? Hoping someone will ask you to Hogsmeade?" A voice muttered by my ear and the feeling of warm breath on my neck made me shiver.

I turned around abruptly and gasped at the sight of Sirius Black looking down at me. He was the tallest I had ever seen him and his dark shaggy hair hung perfectly around his face as the ends tickled his neck. I had to swallow at the realization that Sirius was a man. His full lips were curved upwards which drew attention to his deep cheekbones in all their masculine elegance. I inwardly groaned thinking of all the fangirls Sirius had but did not consider myself one of them. I wasn't sure if it was my short figure or my knack for clumsiness but Sirius was never particularly pleasant towards me. We've been in the same year and house since first year and I still can't recall a time we've had a civil conversation.

"Stalking me, Black? I always knew you liked me." I retorted and prided myself on not stuttering over my words like I usually did when I spoke to him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise and I forced myself not to blush.

"Very funny. Actually, I'm on my way to Transfiguration so no need to flatter yourself." He responded coolly.

"Well, aren't you going to be late?" I asked and was wondering what in Godric's name he was doing by the kitchens.

"Aren't you?" He responded back and gave me a suspicious look.

My stomach growled loudly and he let out a quiet laugh. I was so close to hexing him out of annoyance.

"I missed breakfast-so if you'll excuse me, I'll see you later, Black," I responded quickly and hastily tickled the pear and hurried inside the kitchens before Black could respond.

I sighed in relief that he didn't follow me and within seconds a flurry of house-elves were greeting me and hoarding me with mounds of food. I quickly shoveled toast and bacon down my throat with a pumpkin juice chaser and thanked the house-elves quickly before making my departure.

I glanced at my wristwatch and cursed when I saw I was already five minutes late for Transfiguration. McGonagall would not be as forgiving as Slughorn. I hurried along the corridors and was flushed and out of breath once I barreled through the doors of the Transfiguration classroom.

I was met with a disapproving glare from the Transfiguration professor herself. I glanced around and saw Marlene and Dorcas Meadows quietly giggling at my presence and Lily looked like she was embarrassed to be my friend at that moment.

"Late again, Delacroix? Tsk, tsk." Someone spoke out loud, and I turned my gaze to a smirking Potter and I glared at him.

"Quiet, Potter." McGonagall scolded and I turned away from Potter and hastily made my way to an empty seat next to- for Merlin's sake! Just my luck, Severus Snape.

I rolled my eyes at the sound of Potter and Black snorting behind me. I looked up nervously at McGonagall who still had a frown on her face.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take away 10 points from Gryffindor Miss Delacroix. As I was saying-" She gave me one last look of disapproval before turning back to the chalkboard and continuing her lecture on the skillful art of human transfiguration.

I began scribbling notes on a long scroll of wrinkled parchment I had shoved in my bag during my haste this morning but stopped abruptly as I was rudely interrupted by a lightweight hitting the side of my head.

A balled-up piece of parchment rolled onto my lap and I hesitantly turned my head to the left and my fears were confirmed- Evan Rosier's evil smirk met my gaze.

I glared at him before unfolding the parchment and cursed under my breath after reading its contents.

_I'm starting to think you're arriving at classes late on purpose so everyone has a chance to stare up your skirt. _

A sound of disapproval met my ears and I glanced up to see Snape sneering down at Rosier's words.

"Hey snivelly, weren't you ever taught to mind your own business?"

Black's cunning voice spoke from behind us.

"Mr. Black, I was hoping this year you would finally grow up and learn not to interrupt my lessons. Another ten points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said with a disappointed look on her face.

Snape's sneer turned into a huge smirk and all the Gryffindor's let out moans of disapproval.

"Honestly! This term is off to a horrendous start!" I heard Lily whisper from a few tables behind me and Marlene snorted loudly.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Evans," James spoke with a lazy grin on his face.

Lily's face turned bright red and before she could retort McGonagall coughed loudly.

"_As I was saying…" _

Unfortunately, the rest of the lesson did not get much better. I took pride in my potions skills, but the delicate art of transfiguration was no gift of mine. McGonagall had paired us up and we were assigned the task of taking turns transfiguring one another into guinea pigs. Luckily for me, Snape wasn't terrible at Transfiguration and managed to successfully turn me into a guinea pig without doing detrimental damage to my internal organs or my outward appearance. Unfortunately for him, my lack of skill had turned him into a large ball of fur that just rolled helplessly on the floor. After trying to cast the reversal spell he returned to his human form but without his typical black, greasy hair and instead with a golden furry afro that formed a perfect halo around his head.

As expected, Black and Potter completely lost their shit and were begging McGonagall not to change it back. After I had departed the classroom I received a scolding from Ava Greengrass who accused me of doing it on purpose.

"I'm truly flattered, Greengrass. You might be the only person I know who doesn't doubt my skill in transfiguration-I really appreciate that." I replied to her with a fake smile.

"I won't even waste my time in telling you all the skills you seem to lack, Delacroix." She jeered before being steered off by Mulciber and Avery.

They were just as disgusting as Snape and Rosier and I pretended to vomit as I watched them saunter off. Marlene snorted next to me as we made our way down to the Great Hall.

"You are truly off to a great start this term. Late to two classes, wearing a skirt half your size, and giving Snape an afro? I'm so proud! I knew you had it in you all this time." She said to me while wiping a fake tear from her eye.

I tittered at her words and shook my head. "Not on purpose! And I've been meaning to ask, did one of you guys jinx my skirts? There is no way I grew two inches since last term." I replied while trying to pull my skirt down a little further with no success. I had been receiving unwanted attention all day and was close to hexing the entire male population of Hogwarts.

"Oh dear-I'm sorry Olivia, but I think you may have accidentally taken mine. "A soft voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to face Alice, who had a slightly embarrassed look upon her face. Alice had a very slight, short figure and it was no surprise that her skirt would be far too small on me.

I shrugged and smiled at her. "It's not your fault-It's mine for not setting my damned alarm this morning. Have you guys seen how gross Rosier has been to me today? It's making my skin crawl."

Alice and Marlene visibly shuddered and Lily was giving me a concerned look.

"Maybe you should report him to Slughorn, Olivia. It's technically harassment."

I loved Lily with all my heart; I would often call her my Hogwarts mother and she was always looking after Marlene and I when we found ourselves in the midst of trouble. I never would consider myself to be quite as mischievous as the marauders, but I was no head girl like Lily. I respected the rules but had no qualms about breaking them occasionally- and by that, I mean hexing the slimy Slytherins who deserved it.

"I'm not sure, I think that would cause more trouble than it's worth." I sighed as we entered the Great Hall and made our way to the Gryffindor table. One of my flaws that I grew to acknowledge about myself was my stubbornness-and it drove Lily up the wall.

"Can you believe Potter called me melodramatic today? I am livid! He said it in front of _the whole class!_" Lily nearly shrieked while stabbing the potatoes on her plate.

"No, Lily, I can't believe it at all," Marlene replied in a bored voice.

Lily glared at Marlene before stabbing her potatoes once more.

"You're very aggressive today, Evans. If you're interested, I've heard I'm excellent at massages and I'm sure I could ease the tension." James Potter stated before smoothly sliding himself on the seat next to Lily.

Lily looked nauseous. "And who may I ask told you that?"

A slow smirk graced James' face. "Helen Vanderbilt in fifth year. Very delicate shoulders as you can imagine."

I tried not to spit out my food at Lily's horrendous expression. "I don't imagine, Potter. Please stop speaking to me." Lily stated promptly before returning to her meal.

James shrugged nonchalantly and was soon joined by his cronies.

"Where's Meadows? I'm trying to talk quidditch with her." Black said through a mouth full of food.

The sound of a heavy bag hitting the floor graced my ears and I looked up to see a flustered Dorcas. Her afro looked like it had grown twice it's normal size and a sweat broke out between her brows.

"I just had to fight off a bunch of first-year Hufflepuffs. Apparently, someone told them Filch was holding dance lessons with the ghosts on the second-floor corridor and as I was making my way down the stairs I was bombarded by the lot of them trying to sneak a peek. What a bunch of daft idiots for believing that nonsense!" Dorcas huffed before sitting herself down.

Choked laughter escaped the mouths of Potter and Black and Remus rolled his eyes while Peter sniggered to himself. I glanced towards Lily who looked positively beside herself.

"Really! I honestly thought this nonsense would stop when you became head boy, Potter."

Potter had an incredulous expression on his face. "Oh come on, Evans! That was not that bad! You have to admit our jokes have tamed quite a bit since last year."

Lily had no words. I knew that she secretly agreed with this sentiment but would never voice that out loud. She simply huffed and continued stabbing her potatoes.

"Don't be so boring, Evans," Sirius replied once again with more food in his mouth.

"Don't be so gross, Black." Marlene shot at him and he smirked up at her.

"You've never complained before, McKinnon." He stated and Marlene let out a dark laugh.

Dorcas shifted uncomfortably next to me. I glanced to my side and noticed she was staring at her food but made no move to eat it.

I nudged her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I mouthed.

She grimaced at me and shook her head and I decided not to pry any further. I began to wonder if Dorcas perhaps had any feelings for Sirius. It was no secret that Marlene and Sirius would often occupy broom cupboards around fifth year but that had been quite a long time ago and per Marlene, they hadn't engaged in such behavior since.

I turned back around and my heart fluttered a little when I found Black's dark gaze on mine. I looked away quickly and turned my attention back to my food.

I was relieved to find out that the rest of my day would be quite uneventful compared to this morning's many mishaps. This was partly due to the fact that I remembered to grab my robes before my next lesson and no longer felt the male gaze on my exposed legs. By the end of the day, I was exhausted and was mildly shocked at hearing Dorcas excitedly talk about quidditch tryouts that evening.

"How are you not completely worn out? Today was one of the longest days of my life." I complained as I stretched my legs out on one of the plush sofa's in the common room and propped my potions assignment in front of me.

Dorcas shrugged as she stood up to make her way out. "I don't expect you to understand given you don't admire the greatest sport in the world as much as I do."

My jaw dropped and I felt a slight surge of annoyance at her words. "Not true! You know my tragic past Dorcas-I tried out for seeker in our fourth year and failed miserably and never heard the end of it from Potter and Black."

"Are we talking about that time you tried out for seeker and managed to fly yourself to Ireland trying to catch the snitch? Oh man, that kills me every time." James interrupted with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He plopped down next to my stretched legs and I reached over and thwacked him with a pillow as hard as I could.

"Ouch! That bloody hurt! Maybe you should have tried out for beater." He stated while rubbing his arm.

I smirked in satisfaction and turned back to my assignment.

"Oi! Potter! Let's get going!" Dorcas shouted at James over her shoulder before climbing out of the portrait hole.

"Duty calls." He muttered before standing up and following her out.

Soon I was left on my own in the common room but was shortly joined by Lily and Alice, us being the only girls in our dormitory not on the quidditch team.

"I don't know how Potter does it. He's in numerous N.E.W.T level classes, head boy, and quidditch captain? I'm thoroughly convinced he's either got a time tuner or shagging McGonagall." Lily said while leafing through her arithmancy textbook.

I frowned in disgust. "Please don't ever suggest that Potter is shagging our head of house again, Lily."

She stuck her tongue out at me playfully before returning to her studies.

I looked over at Alice who was giving me a knowing look.

"If I'm not mistaken Lily, you sound quite impressed." She said smirking at Lily.

Lily's cheeks turned a faint pink color and she was struggling to come up with a response.

"I-I'm not-no! Not impressed!" She retorted before cursing loudly and Alice and I shot each other surprised expressions. Lily _never _cursed.

"Language, Evans." I teased and shoved her shoulder playfully. She shook her head at me but a smile was tugging at her lips.


	3. Virginity Is a Social Construct

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

The incessant tapping of fingernails on mahogany was slowly driving me to insanity. I had read the same line in my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook for the fifth time before I snapped.

"Lily," I said through gritted teeth. The redhead was still sucking on the end of her quill and tapping her fingers as though she hadn't heard me. Growing frustrated, I crumpled up a piece of parchment and shot with a perfect aim at Lily's eyeball. The sucking and tapping ceased and Lily looked up at me in a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

"_Can I help you?" _She hissed mildly.

"I'm very tempted to hex your fingers off your hand right about now," I replied pointedly.

Lily glanced at her hand and looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Er- sorry. I'm just a little nervous about this next lesson."

"Me too," I replied and looked nervously at the title in front of me.

Today was our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of term and word from the sixth years had gotten out that the new professor was not one for games. Lily and I had decided to skip lunch and head straight for the library to catch up on some reading before the lesson.

"_Bloody overachievers." _Marlene had said when we announced our brilliant plan. Even I thought we were being slightly ridiculous, but I was one of the many students who had not picked up a textbook over the summer. The sound of the bell ringing stopped me in my thoughts and Lily and I hurriedly grabbed our belongings before we sprinted out of the library.

We probably looked foolish taking two steps at a time attempting to reach the high tower the classroom was located. I was becoming dyspneic and I could feel a sweat breaking out between my brows.

"Slow down, you look like a bunch of ridiculous first years." A voice drawled loudly from a few flights below us. Lily and I turned around to see none other than Sirius Black with three gangly figures following behind him belonging to James, Remus, and Peter.

I narrowed my eyes down at him and saw a smile tugging at his lips. James' loud laugh could be heard from behind and Lily let out an annoyed sigh.

"Unlike you, Black, Olivia and I don't fancy being late for the first defense lesson of the year. First impressions matter, you know." Lily replied and continued her venture up the stairs.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon! Delcroix was late for two lessons yesterday as if she cares now."

Feeling slightly playful, I muttered a quick tripping jinx towards Sirius and giggled at the sight of him tripping over his robes.

"I'll get you back for that, Delacroix," Sirius yelled up at me in which Lily and I ran up the stairs at an even faster pace.

Upon arriving in the classroom, I was mildly shocked to see that the desks and chairs were nowhere to be seen and all the students who had arrived already were standing around awkwardly. I groaned in annoyance at the sight of Rosier, Greengrass, Avery, Mulciber, and Snape conversing conspiratorially in the corner. Rosier looked up from his conversation with Greengrass and shot me a nauseating smirk.

"Why the hell are they taking this class? Wouldn't they rather spend their free time practicing illegal spells in the abyss they call their common room?"

The feeling of someone's jaw pressed gently against my ear caused my stomach to flutter. The scent of cedarwood and something minty greeted my nose and I felt dizzy.

"Ah, but don't you see? You need to learn how to defend dark magic to use it." A smooth, velvety voice muttered in my ear and I turned my gaze to a smirking Sirius.

I ignored the jittery sensation spreading through my extremities and narrowed my eyes at him. "Well aren't you the expert?"

His gaze darkened. "No, I'm not. Just familiar." He shot at me before sauntering away.

Before I could ponder over Sirius's odd mood change the class became quiet as our professor made his entrance.

An impressive looking middle-aged wizard was leaning on his desk eyeing us all carefully. His long maroon robes billowed gracefully around his ankles and he twirled his wand slowly in his long, slender fingers.

"My God, he's gorgeous." I heard Marlene whisper to my left.

I snorted quietly and squeezed my lips together tightly. Upon further inspection of the dark-haired and chiseled professor, I had to agree with Marlene.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. level Defense. I'm sure you've heard through the grapevine that I am Professor Maddox." He stood up taller and began pacing forward.

"Seventh year, in my opinion, is the most important of your years at Hogwarts. Everything we do in his class will be an evaluation of all the skills you've cultivated in your years here."

I felt my stomach squirm when Maddox made eye contact with me but I stood my ground and didn't let my gaze falter.

"There will be plenty of opportunity for improvement and growth." He eyed a few of the Slytherins carefully as they looked severely unimpressed. Maddox finally tore his eyes away and continued.

"Without further ado, partner up. We'll be practicing shield charms."

Shield charms weren't particularly difficult once getting the hang of it. I distinctly remember learning about them for a whole week in our second year and occasionally needing to use one when I became a target for bullying Slytherins or a harmless jinx from the Marauders. For this, I was grateful, since I was paired with Remus and he was quick and sharp-minded which made it slightly difficult for me to shield his wand work. Luckily, I could shield all his charms and be able to avoid any bodily damage. Others were not so lucky.

"That was bloody fantastic, hexing the daylights out of Mulciber because he's too daft to cast a simple shield charm. That just made my entire week." Dorcas exclaimed at the end of the lesson. The entire class was chattering loudly as we crammed our way out of the classroom.

"Not that exciting. Shied charms are boring-maybe next week we'll get to cast a patrons or something." James said from behind us.

"Only because you want to show off." Lily simmered.

"Oi! Don't act like you're not impressed by my stag." James retorted. Lily's cheeks turned bright pink.

"I prefer foxes." She responded coolly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter howled in laughter and James scowled. Everyone knew the only other person in our year to master the Patronus charm was Dirk Cresswell whose Patronus happened to be a fox.

"I feel like my Patronus would be a dove." Marlene gushed dreamily.

"And I bet Lily's would be a doe." I teased. James hooted in approval and Lily's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Traitor!" She yelled at me and I playfully stuck my tongue out at her.

"Evans, Evans, Evans…". James slung an arm around Lily's shoulders and sauntered off with her ahead of the group. Lily's shoulders tensed slightly but she did not object.

I elbowed Marlene who in turn elbowed Dorcas who elbowed Alice and we all burst out into fits of laughter.

"She's not even protesting! Look at the progress." Marlene cried wiping fake tears from her eyes.

The rest of the day turned out to be quite unremarkable until dinner time when a series of envelopes delivered by a few first-year Slytherins were being handed out to select students.

"I already know what this is-Sluhorn's first hoorah of the term," Dorcas grumbled while digging into her kidney pie.

"You're just mad because you're never invited," Marlene said through a mouthful.

"Neither are you!" Dorcas retorted with an incredulous look upon her face.

Marlene simply shrugged and continued eating. I was watching a petite blonde first-year girl coming towards us with an envelope in her hands and already knew who her unsuspecting victim was.

Lily's face burned bright red when the envelope was dropped in front of her plate and she quickly stuffed it into her robes before it attracted too much attention.

"No need in hiding it, Lil. Everyone knows your Slughorn's favorite." I teased.

The sound of howling laughter a few feet away belonging to none other than Sirius graced my ears. He was pounding James on the back and likely making fun of him for also earning an invite.

"Look at that, Lily. Maybe you and James can go together." Alice joked.

"Not funny." Lily seethed.

Never had I once been to a Slug Club party. I must not have been deemed worthy enough in Slughorn's eyes to earn an invite and nobody had ever asked me to go with them before. Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice had all been asked at least once by a Slug Club member and I frowned slightly at this. I observed a loose strand of brown hair in my fingers and my shoulders slumped slightly.

What was this feeling I was having? A feeling of sudden cheerlessness and bitterness? Was it _loneliness? _No, I was not lonely. I had plenty of friends. Plenty of female friends. Who was platonic.

_Fuck. _

I sighed and realized my dilemma. Did I want a _boyfriend?_ I wanted to scream and slap myself in the face. This had never bothered me before. I was always perfectly happy going to Hogsmeade with my close-knit friends and without male attention. I could recall going to Hogsmeade with a boy one time in fifth year. It was with Daniel Corner from Ravenclaw and I cringed at the memory. His attempt to snog me under a table at the Three Broomsticks was unsuccessful-I knew what was happening the moment his eyes glazed over and his mouth began to inch closer to mine. My first instinct was to punch him right in the face and run away as fast as humanly possible. Perhaps it was this event that caused me loads of self-doubt and to never try and pursue a male counterpart ever again.

I tried to act like my intimidating nature was why boys never approached me as much as they did my other friends, but then I remembered yesterday. I had felt nauseous at Rosier's unwanted attention to my bare legs. But then I remembered Sirius commenting to me as well and something stirred inside me. _Did I like it? _

"Earth to Olivia." Lily snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." I quickly resumed eating, hoping nobody noticed my odd expression.

"Oooo was it about Professor Maddox? I bet you would love for him to take your virginity wouldn't you." Marlene purred in my ear and I shoved her away.

"Gross, Marlene."

"What? It would be so hot. Think about it-Olivia Delacroix, desired Gryffindor hottie who _never _goes for Hogwarts boys gets seduced by a Professor? I think it needs to happen."

I began choking on my pie.

"Marlene that's so uncouth," Lily said but she was giggling uncontrollably.

Alice and Dorcas were screaming in laughter which earned us the attention of the entire Gryffindor table.

"What are you ladies laughing about?" James asked loudly.

Dorcas shooed him away with a wave of her hand but she was still laughing her tits off. I, on the other hand, was hiding my blushing face under my robes wishing to never be seen again.

Even after we had walked out of the Great Hall my friends had continued teasing me about my upcoming love affair with Maddox.

"I'm going to the library. I need to study for Transfiguration." I said while attempting to pry myself away from my laughing friends.

"Are you going to the library or are you going to Maddox's office for a quick one?" Dorcas said and the girls busted out into fits of giggles again which earned them puzzled looks from the Marauders.

I shook my head at them as I departed towards the library but couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips. I was hoping the extra studying would be a good distraction but my mind kept drifting off towards my thoughts from earlier.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice a tall figure stepping in front of me and I walked headfirst into someone's hard chest.

"Watch it, mudblood." A deep voice said from above me.

I stepped back carefully and looked up at Rosier's tall form.

"What is it now?" I asked annoyed.

He gave me another one of his ugly trademark smirks and I could feel bile rising in my throat.

"Nothing really, except for your _virginity_ perhaps."

I frowned deeply and took another step back.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"I heard you're a virgin. That true?"

Anger boiled inside me. I was certain the conversation at dinner had only been heard by my friends and I. And even if the word had gotten out that I was a virgin, why did it matter? Plenty of girls in my year were virgins including Lily and Dorcas, and regardless there was nothing wrong with that. Seething with anger, I began walking again, making sure to slam my shoulder hard into Rosier's arm.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He yelled after me and let out a roar of laughter.

Rosier was a lucky man today. Next time he might not be so fortunate.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you can tell there will be a lot of character development in this story especially for our dear OC.


	4. Chief Trophy Polisher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Nervous was putting it lightly. I was paranoid. After my encounter with Rosier a week ago I was wary every time I stepped out of the comfort of my dormitory. I think my friends suspected something was wrong with me but so far nobody had questioned me. They were probably waiting for me to snap.

I was seated at my usual table in the Potions classroom with Benjy and we were quietly going over the ingredients for a healing potion before being interrupted by a cough at the front of the room.

"You all look very comfortable but I'm afraid I'll be assigning you new potions partners today," Slughorn announced.

The entire class let out a series of moans and groans and we slowly began to gather our belongings and made our way to the front of the room. I began rubbing my temples and prayed to the gods I wouldn't be paired with Rosier or Greengrass.

"With my rotten luck, I'll be paired with that troll Mulciber," Benjy complained in my ear and I frowned up at him.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and get paired with Fiona Wood," I smirked at him and Benjy's cheeks turned pink. Everyone knew Benjy fancied Fiona except for Fiona herself.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked and glanced up at said Ravenclaw who was currently standing next to Alice and patiently waiting for Slughorn's instructions.

I nodded at him and before I could respond Slughorn began calling out names and my heart was racing in anticipation.

"James Potter and Travis Mulciber."

Two loud groans were emitted from both boys and they grumpily slumped towards their table and sat as far away from each other as humanly possible.

"Lily Evans and Ava Greengrass."

Lily pursed her lips and inhaled deeply through her nose while Greengrass's jaw dropped in annoyance.

"Professor, what exactly is the benefit of this?" Greengrass asked with her nose in the air.

"House unity of course! Wouldn't you say that's just what we need Miss Greengrass?" Slughorn replied brightly and Greengrass looked ready to hurl.

"Benjy Fenwick and Marlene McKinnon."

I elbowed Benjy and he grinned triumphantly.

"Evan Rosier and Sirius Black." Slughorn continued.

I felt my lungs constrict at the sounds of their names and watched carefully as Rosier and Black practically snarled at one another. They both slumped down loudly in their chairs and I had to resist a laugh as they both crossed their arms in the same fashion at the same time.

"Olivia Delacroix and Michael Avery."

_Just peachy._ I begrudgingly made my way towards our assigned table and chanced a glance at Avery who had a stony expression on his face. Like Potter and Mulciber, Avery and I did our best to sit as far away from each other as possible. I realized with a start we were seated right in front of Black and Rosier and I cursed under my breath.

"Calm down, Delacroix. I'm not going to hex you right away." I was shaken from my thoughts and turned to Avery who was smirking at me.

"W-what?" I asked stupidly.

A slow grin crept onto his face and he turned back to his notes. "Nothing. Let's just not make this more painful than it needs to be, alright?"

I stared at him dumbfounded and slowly nodded my head. Perhaps I was hallucinating but it sounded like Avery was being civil with me. I thought back on all the interactions I had with him and realized we had almost none. Come to think of it, I think he was one of the few Slytherins who never called me mudblood. Slughorn continued to name off pairings which included Dorcas and Bertha Jorkins, Alice and Dirk Cresswell, Fiona Wood and Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew and Snape. Snape looked visibly nauseous as he hesitantly sat next to Peter who looked slightly tremulous.

"Poor wormy has to deal with Snivelly's stench all lesson. No wonder he's shaking like a leaf." Sirius said.

I accidentally let out a loud snort and peeked over my shoulder to see Sirius's expression and he was smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No need to be shy, Olivia." He said and I perked up at his use of my first name.

Sirius must've noticed my subtle change in expression as his smirk grew into a grin and I could feel my lips tugging upward.

"Let's keep our conversations with our potions partners _only_," Slughorn said pointedly and I whirled around to see him raising his eyebrows at me.

Rosier snorted loudly behind me and I seethed with anger.

"Fuck face," I muttered and heard Avery chuckle. I must've had a puzzled expression on my face.

"Something wrong?" He asked. His light brown hair fell into his eyes as he lowered his face to look at mine. _He's oddly handsome. _

I wanted to slam my face into the hard desk in front of me and narrowed my eyes at him before facing the front and focusing on Slughorn's lecture on healing potions.

Avery and I did not speak much more after that. We worked the same pace and found ourselves having silent agreements when it came down to our potion-making and I had to admit it wasn't all that unpleasant. I gathered that we were much better off than Rosier and Black who kept grunting at each other rather than speaking or Potter and Mulciber who kept cursing loudly at each other. At some point, Slughorn had to stop taking points from both and ended up giving them detention.

"What head boy gets detention?" Lily exclaimed in the back.

At this Snape let out a snicker and James looked positively murderous.

Near the end of the period, I stood up to clean up our excess supplies while Avery gave Slughorn a sample of our potion.

"Oh dear," I muttered as I dropped a vial of moon dust that was rolling away from me. I found myself getting on my hands and knees to reach for the tight spot between my desk and the supply cabinet to my left and let out a yelp as I felt my robes and skirt fly upwards. The cool breeze that met my bottom made me freeze in alarm momentarily before shooting upwards to a standing position. My eyes widened at the sight of Rosier pointing his wand at me with an ugly smirk on his face. Anger coursed through my veins as I scowled at his sick expression.

"_Fucking prick!" I_ shouted and before I could stop myself I shot a curse at him and within seconds his face broke out into large red welts. He let out a stream of curses that alerted most of the class including Slughorn.

Sirius whooped at the sight of Rosier who looked at me balefully.

"_You wanna play games, bitch_?" He hissed and began storming towards me but was halted by Sirius pulling at his robes.

"Where do you think you're going you git?" Sirius asked and Rosier, in a rage, punched Sirius right in the face.

Magic was not on either of their minds as Sirius cursed loudly and lunged at Rosier, knocking him to the floor.

"Students! That is enough!" Slughorn shouted and with a wave of his wand Rosier and Sirius were separated. Sirius was wiping the blood from his nose and looked ready to murder Rosier.

"What is this, a muggle bar fight? I will be alerting your head of house Mr. Black and Miss Delacroix. You will also be joining Mr. Potter, Mr. Mulciber, and Mr. Rosier for detention tonight."

My jaw dropped in shock. "Professor I-"

"No excuses, Miss Delcroix, I saw you curse Evan," Slughorn replied to me somberly. He must have missed Evan's subtle spell work aimed towards me just moments before.

I huffed angrily and stormed out of the classroom without giving anyone an extra glance.

* * *

No one approached me at the beginning of our next lesson. I stood tall and guarded in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and I could feel people shooting me curious glances. I kept my body turned away from the Slytherins who were oddly silent.

"If you see Evan Rosier limping around like there's a wand up his ass later, don't look at me." A voice muttered next to my ear.

I turned my head slightly and caught Remus's eye and I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips. "I won't tell a soul," I responded.

He chuckled and we both stood to wait for Maddox to give us instructions. I was still feeling irritated from the last period and kept my fingers crossed we wouldn't be doing anything too difficult today as I wasn't focused one bit.

Unlucky for me, Maddox decided that today we would be working on nonverbal spells which required intense concentration. I was quickly losing focus as my eyes kept drifting towards Rosier. Every time he fired a spell I imagined it was heading my way and instead was hit by one of Remus's nonverbal spells.

"I'm going easy on you, y ' know." He stated.

I shook my head. "Sorry Remus, I'm a little distracted."

A commotion in the corner distracted me again and I watched as Avery and Greengrass were throwing playful hexes at each other. Avery's grin grew as he thought of a clever jinx and aimed his wand at Greengrass's head but she quickly ducked and the purple jet of light sped over her head and hit Marlene square in the back.

Marlene doubled over in laughter and began itching at her sides attempting to fight the tickling curse. Alice covered her mouth in laughter and looked around her to see if anyone knew the counter curse.

Maddox turned his head at the commotion and quickly cast the counter curse and shot Avery a disapproving glare.

"We're working with _one _partner Mr. Avery. See me after class."

Avery scowled and turned his glare to Greengrass who was still snickering at Marlene's expense.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Marlene whispered to Alice who simply shrugged.

After class, I overheard Avery telling his mates that he would be serving detention with Filch as well and I let out a cry of misery.

"You'll never believe it! I have detention tonight with Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, Potter, _and _Black!" I complained to my friends as we made our way down the grand staircase.

Lily looked horrified. "That sounds awful, Olivia."

Marlene snorted. "Want me to do something ill-behaved in Transfiguration? Maybe I can join you."

"I'm not opposed to that idea," I said brightly.

"Marlene, _no," _Lily scolded.

"Will you give me detention now, Lily?" Marlene said before shooting an Auguamenti curse at Lily's face and laughed as water sprayed the entirety of Lily's face.

The Marauders howled in laughter and Lily closed her eyes with an oddly calm expression on her face.

"Marlene_, _you better sleep with one eye open tonight."

* * *

I sat cross-legged on the dingy floor of the trophy room while polishing an old trophy in my lap. It was not surprising in the slightest that I was the first one to arrive at detention-not even Filch had shown up yet. I was enjoying the silence while it lasted. The moment the tumultuous group of males arrived would most certainly give me a headache. Not to mention Filch's gravelly voice interrupting every ten minutes.

The door opened and I glanced up at Avery who strolled in with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. His eyes wandered to my figure sitting on the ground and he nodded his head at me.

"Where are your cronies?" I asked and he sat down next to me much to my chagrin. I gave him a questioning glare.

"To answer your first question: They're currently arguing with your cronies and will be here shortly. Secondly, don't give me that look. We're potions partners now so you might as well get used to it." He stated before grabbing one of the trophies placed in front of me and began to polish.

Before I could respond there was a loud crash followed by James and Sirius tumbling into the trophy room wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"Prongs, mate, that was a sight to behold. Mulciber blinded while a bat was trying to force its way up to his-"

"Welcome to detention." Avery interrupted.

Sirius paused his riveting tale and turned to face Avery and I stare up at him and James. James instinctively began ruffling his hair and Sirius stood up tall before making his way down the steps to seat himself in front of us.

"Didn't realize you two were so chummy," he said observing us while leaning back against the wall. I could feel my cheeks burning and I glared at him before turning back to my overly-polished trophy.

"We're not. Why don't you get to work, Sirius."

"Sorry, didn't realize you were the chief trophy polisher." He shot back. I looked up to scowl at him and he gave me a lazy grin which made my stomach swoop.

A loud string of curses greeted our ears as Rosier and Mulciber made their way in.

"Welcome your royal highness! _So _nice of you to finally join us!" Sirius said sarcastically and James let out a loud laugh.

"You'll fucking pay for that bat stunt, Black." Mulciber spat and attempted to jump Sirius before being pulled away by Rosier.

"Shut it. We don't need another bloody detention." He spat before sitting next to Avery. Mulciber grumbled but obeyed his friend and slumped himself down next to him. I refused to acknowledge their presence.

"Not going to say hello, Delacroix?" Rosier asked.

I gritted my teeth and slammed my clean trophy next to me and grabbed a new one without looking up.

"It's not that hard, Del-"

"For Merlin's sake _shut up_. None of us wants to be here and none of us like each other so how about we keep our traps shut," Sirius drawled while twirling a trophy in his hands.

I silently agreed with him. Rosier rolled his eyes and snatched up a trophy.

We worked in silence for twenty minutes before the sound of Filch stumbling in through the heavy door met our ears.

"There you troublemakers are. If I hear a word out of your mouths you'll be here all night, you hear me?" He wheezed. James let out a chuckle.

"Sir, isn't it against the rules to keep us here all night?" He asked innocently and Filch bared his teeth.

"Don't talk to me about rules boy, I make half of them." Filch jabbed before hobbling out the door and slamming it shut.

"Real charming he is," I muttered quietly and Avery snorted.

I looked up at Avery in surprise who was still polishing his trophy, then up at Rosier who was giving Avery a confused expression. I glanced over at Sirius who was raising an eyebrow at me.

"_What?" _I mouthed to which Sirius ignored as he went back to playing with his trophy.

"Padfoot, you're supposed to clean it," James said while brandishing a cloth in his face.

Sirius shrugged and waved his hand around. "You all are doing just fine. We'll be done in plenty of time."

Mulciber snarled and Sirius held up his hands in surrender.

"_Fine, _I'll do it, your majesty, if you don't make that ugly face at me again," Sirius responded to Mulciber's expression which grew even uglier.

I had been minding my own business but had the uncomfortable sensation that someone was watching me. Hesitantly, I glanced up and turned green at Rosier looking at me and his smirk grew when my eyes met his.

"Get to work Rosier, or I'll hex your face ten times worse than I did last time," I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rosier's smirk disappeared. "You're a mouthy little Gryffindor. I wonder what else that mouth can do?" He stuck his tongue out and licked his lips but was interrupted by a trophy hitting him forcefully on the side of his head.

"What did I say about shutting up?" Sirius growled and Rosier hastily stood to his feet and attempted to throttle Sirius but was stopped by James' towering figure and was slammed into the trophy case behind which broke on impact. Shards of glass littered the floor and I wished I had my wand to clean up. I stood abruptly and made my over, slamming hard into Sirius who was in my way.

"James!" I yelled and attempted to pull him off but was thrown backward into a pair of warm arms that gently encircled me before standing me up on my feet again. I had caught another whiff of cedar wood that made my insides tingle but didn't dare turn to face Sirius's smug expression. Avery ran over and pulled James off Rosier and placed himself between the two of them. James and Rosier were out of breath and glaring balefully at each other.

"Look what you did you, bloody idiot!" Avery said while gesturing to the broken trophy case but had to quickly put his hands on Rosier's shoulders as he attempted to grapple James.

"_What the devil is going on here?"_ A stern voice asked loudly.

"Oh, Merlin," I mumbled when I realized it was none other than McGonagall. She took in the sight before her with wide eyes. Sirius was holding back an out-of-breath James while Avery was holding back Rosier who still had shards of glass on his back. Mulciber was busy picking up the glass on the ground and I was stood adjacent to James biting my lower lip.

"This is _completely _unacceptable! I expected better of you, Mr. Potter with you being head boy."

James's jaw dropped. "I was defending my friend Professor! All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for this arse!" He exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger at Rosier. Nobody, not even Rosier, said a word and we waited with bated breath.

McGonagall shook her head. "I expect all of you to attend detention every night for the rest of the week _supervised." _She scolded.

"But quidditch!" All the males exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" McGonagall concluded before turning on her heel and storming out of the trophy room.

James began jumping up and down like a child having a temper tantrum while Sirius groaned loudly.

With one last menacing look in our direction, the three Slytherins sulked out of the trophy room and I waited till they were a good distance ahead before making my way out with James and Sirius following closely behind me.

The walk towards the dormitory was silent until Sirius spoke up behind me.

"What's Rosier's deal anyway?"

The words sent a shiver up my spine and I had a difficult time answering. I couldn't even turn around to face him.

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

James hummed dryly. "As head boy, I don't condone violent or meddlesome behavior,"

I snorted in response and James playfully smacked my head.

"_As I was saying," _he continued. "If you ever wish to see Rosier be throttled or humiliated in some way, just let dear Padfoot here know and I'm sure some arrangement could be made."

I turned around to face the pair of them and James was grinning while Sirius looked like he was trying to fight a smile.

"While I appreciate your concern, I would like to try and throttle and humiliate Rosier on my own." I laughed.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Sirius stated and he swiftly walked past me while his arm gently brushed mine. I ignored the goosebumps that formed on my arm and stared back at him.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

Sirius simply raised his eyebrows at me before turning on his heel and continuing up the stairs.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated :) **


End file.
